


Sexy Tussling

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, F/F, Spanking, idek if this is bdsm but here we are, yes there is aftercare i'm not a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: After Charlotte and Becky tussle on Smackdown after SummerSlam, Charlotte needs sexy tussling from her badass wife.





	Sexy Tussling

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the Fic: I Get Off by Halestorm
> 
>  
> 
> _I get off on you_  
>  _Getting off on me_  
>  _I give you what you want_  
>  _But nothing is for free_  
>  _It's a give and take_  
>  _Kinda life we make_  
>  _When your line is crossed_  
>  _I get off_

Charlotte twitched in her seat. It was a hot August night in Brooklyn, but she had to wear her hood up so they didn’t “fuck up the story” as Dunn so nicely put it. Yet still, with the air blowing on full blast, Charlotte was warm. Really warm. And twitchy. Very twitchy.

“You good?”

Becky cocked an eyebrow in Charlotte’s direction.

“Yeah yeah I’m fine just… hot.”

“Charlotte you’re not even wearin’ pants. You stole my gym shorts. How are you hot?”

Charlotte let her hair fall in her face as she gnawed on her lip.

“Just a long night? You know, fighting in tight jeans.”

“Mmm you do look awfully sexy all roughed up in that outfit.”

Charlotte squeezed her thighs together.

“You’re pretty sexy too when you’re all ruthless. Haven’t gotten to see that side of you in awhile. I, uh, missed it.”

“Oh did you now?”

Charlotte couldn’t place why she was being so timid. She felt like a teenager talking to her high school crush. She stared down at her feet and tried to muster up the courage to ask for what she desperately needed. Her therapist did say she needed to be more open about such things.

“Don’t worry baby, daddy knows what you want.”

A shudder flew through Charlotte’s body like a shot. She didn’t realize the car had been parked outside the hotel already. Becky’s eyes lowered into her devilish grin before she winked and got out of the car.

“How the fuck am I gonna last with her when I’m already a puddle?” Charlotte muttered to herself.

“Puddles can be cleaned up.”

Charlotte jumped, not realizing Becky was in the backseat grabbing their bags.

“Come on then, we’ve got a long night ahead of us don’t we?”

Becky opened Charlotte’s door and slung both of their bags over her right shoulder. Her left hand fell perfectly into Charlotte’s, like it always did. Charlotte’s too long fingers against Becky’s small hands made it awkward to hold hands for too long, so without thinking they always settled on holding pinkies. Quietly they walked up the their room; A perma grin plastered on Becky’s face and Charlotte trying desperately to pretend she couldn’t feel her own wetness with each step she took.

The room door snapped shut with a thud and Becky shrugged off both bags. Charlotte had barely gotten her footing before Becky grabbed her by the hoodie and yanked her down for an eager kiss. Charlotte’s body lit up as Becky’s hands slid wildly from her face, down her torso, and finally to her back. The sigh of relief from Becky had Charlotte’s body burning even hotter.

Charlotte ripped her hoodie off and tried to wrap her arms around Becky. The longer she felt Becky’s tongue, the more she needed it to explore elsewhere.Becky’s grabbed Charlotte by the wrists and pulled her arms away.

“No touching the merchandise, princess.”

Charlotte whined. “But I want to touch you…”

“And I want to fuck you senseless. And I always get what I want, right?”

Charlotte bit her lip and nodded.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Yes you always get what you want.”

“Sorry were you talking to me?”

“Yes daddy you always get what you want.”

“There’s a good girl. Now get on the bed.”

Charlotte scurried to the bed and tore the rest of her clothes off, perching herself on the edge like she knew Becky would want. Becky grabbed a belt from her bag and bound Charlotte’s hands together. She stepped back for a second to admire her wife’s body before pressing her lips gently to Charlotte’s cheek.

“I love you. Pineapple okay tonight?”

Charlotte nodded and tried to suppress a giggle that she knew would get her in trouble. Pineapple had been a joke of a suggestion, but somehow it always stuck as one of their go to safewords. It was nice to have a few of them; it was almost a playbook of what was on the table for the night.

Becky kissed Charlotte quickly twice on the cheek. Her signal that it was time to play, unless there was an objections.

“You’re not to touch me unless you get direct permission, understood?”

“Yes daddy.”

“Such an obedient little princess you are. You must really want daddy to make you cum.”

“Please daddy. I need it.”

Becky grabbed Charlotte by the chin and forced her to look up. She had her jaw set and her snarl plastered on her face, Charlotte’s heartbeat immediately jumped.

“But do you deserve it? You’ve been getting awfully mouthy.”

Before Charlotte could respond, Becky shoved her over.

“In fact, I think you know what we do to naughty girls.”

Hands bound out in front of her, Becky rolled Charlotte to her stomach and set her in the middle of the bed. Becky raised Charlotte’s hips and took a second to gently caress her ass before slapping it with a loud smack. Charlotte yelped.

“You think you deserve daddy’s nice cock, princess?”

_slap_

“You think you deserve relief from what you feel?”

_slap_

_slap_

“You think you can get daddy angry without punishment?”

_slap_

Charlotte was sure her lip was bleeding from her biting it so hard. Becky’s fingers trailed across the curve of Charlotte’s ass and just barely grazed between her legs.

“Are you enjoying yourself, princess? Do you like being punished? Do you like being bad?”

“I wanna be a good girl daddy.”

_slap_

Charlotte’s breath hitched when she felt Becky’s fingers trail lightly across her slit. Charlotte was pushed abruptly to her side and then repositioned to her back. Becky spread Charlotte’s legs far apart; she looked ravenous. She slowly slid her index finger across Charlotte’s slit again, this time making eye contact as she sucked every drop off her hands.

Charlotte was having a hard time seeing straight; her ass was on fire and the rest of her body was aching to be touched. And Becky knew it. 

“You taste good, princess.”

Charlotte gnawed on the other side of her lip. She needed to feel Becky’s hands on her. Becky pushed Charlotte’s legs up and hovered just inches above Charlotte’s clit; she was shaking, she needed Becky so bad. Just the feeling of Becky’s hot breath was enough to make her want to cum.

Quickly, Becky had pushed herself off the bed and was slowly taking off her jeans.

“Bad girls have to wait their turn.”

Charlotte whined for only a second before Becky climbed on the bed. She pushed Charlotte’s still-bound hands to her stomach and kneeled at her neck. With a handful of blonde hair, Becky shoved Charlotte’s face into her own wet pussy.

“Make daddy feel good, princess.”

Charlotte lapped as fast as she could, the taste of Becky causing the puddle under her to grow even bigger.

“Eat me like you fucking mean it, Flair.”

Becky pushed Charlotte’s head further between her legs, this time swivelling her hips as her throaty moans echoed in the room.

“Mmm maybe you are a good princess.”

Becky pulled back to allow Charlotte air for just a second before returning to her seat. Charlotte used her entire mouth and tongue to get as much of Becky’s wetness as possible. And she knew better than to suck on Becky’s clit, though she wouldn’t mind another spanking…

Becky pulled up and shoved Charlotte into the bed. She grabbed Charlotte by the face and licked her own wetness up before shoving her tongue into Charlotte’s mouth. Becky pulled back and bit hard into Charlotte’s lip; now she was sure she was bleeding.

Becky got off the bed and flipped Charlotte again to her stomach, pulling her hips in the air. She was gone for but a second before Charlotte felt the bed creak under the weight of another person.

She felt Becky’s hands on her cheeks again and tensed up, expecting to be spanked. Instead she felt Becky very abruptly shove her strap deep into her cunt.

“Oooh FUCK daddy.”

Becky quickly got her rhythm, not wanting to waste any time. Once again she grabbed a handful of hair and made sure Charlotte’s face was pressed deep into the mattress.

“You’re such a good little slut, angel.” 

Becky pounded faster and harder for what felt like an eternity. 

“You like daddy’s cock, don’t you?”

“Fuck yes, harder daddy.”

Becky pulled out and flipped Charlotte to her back, continuing her pounding immediately. She lightly rubbed her thumb over Charlotte’s clit, in sync with her thrusting.

“Daddy I’m getting close!”

Becky pulled out and ripped her hand away. Charlotte groaned and bucked her hips; she needed Becky inside her. Becky slammed her hips back to the mattress.

“Don’t you dare move your hips like that, you hear me?”

Charlotte whimpered, she had no idea how much longer she could last. “Yes daddy.”

Becky slowly, painfully slowly, reinserted herself. All the way in, inch by inch. And then all the way back out, right to the very tip of her strap.

“Beg me. Beg me to fuck you. Tell me you deserve it.”

“Please daddy please I’m sorry for being bad, I’m sorry for making you mad please take it out on my pussy please daddy please.”

Becky smiled and grabbed Charlotte by the chin, wiping away a spot of blood with her thumb and smearing it across her own lips. Once again Becky slammed herself into Charlotte and teased her thumb around Charlotte’s clit.

“Daddy please let me cum pretty please let me be the best messy slut for you.”

Becky pulled out again and ripped the toy from it’s holster. She held herself just inches from Charlotte’s whimpering face.

“You better tell me the second you’re about to cum.”

Charlotte couldn’t react fast enough as she felt the dildo once again slam into her, but this time Becky’s hot mouth was on her clit. Her wife was feasting on her wet pussy and it was too much to bear.

“Oh fuck I’m cuming!”

Charlotte spasmed and Becky pulled her hips down into her face, not wanting to release. Her body shook and contorted as she screamed; she wasn’t even sure if she was on planet earth anymore. Minutes passed as Charlotte’s body convulsed and finally she felt Becky’s cock slide out of her. Seconds later Becky was at the head of the bed, gently pulling Charlotte into her arms.

“Come here Charlie. Are you okay?” Becky whispered.

Charlotte couldn’t find the strength to say words, her body was too spent, so instead merely hummed in affirmative.

“Do you need ice?”

Charlotte weakly shook her head and whined as she jiggled her hands into Becky’s stomach.

“Oops.”

Becky chuckled and undid the belt holding Charlotte’s hands together. She touched Becky’s skin, for the first time since the show and she sighed contentedly. Becky smoothed Charlotte’s hair out of her face and kissed her on her temple, then her nose, then gently on her lips.

Charlotte whined, as her words still escaped her. Becky pulled Charlotte’s face up and kissed her again, deeper but still gently. Charlotte was content and sleepy while Becky used her free arm to pull the covers over both of them.

“Comfortable?”

“Mhm… Becks?” 

“Yes love?”

“I love you even if you’re a big bad wolf daddy on TV.”

Becky chuckled and kissed Charlotte on the top of the head, squeezing her against her body.

“And I love you even though you’re an awkward gay who’s nervous to ask her own wife for rough sex.”

Charlotte huffed but was soothed by Becky’s fingers tracing circles on her back.

“Dream sweet Charlie. I’ve got you.”

As if there was ever any doubt.


End file.
